


Candy Hearts

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles decides that, since they’re the only two single members of the pack, he and Derek should spend Valentine’s Day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly, light-hearted fluff.

Derek can hear Stiles coming from all the way down the hall, and he turns toward the door, expecting Stiles to burst in with his usual energy.

Instead, there’s just some shuffling and a sort of muffled knocking. It’s odd, because Stiles doesn’t _lose_ keys (in fact, he just keeps them forever), but Derek goes and rolls open the door anyway.

When he does, he realizes why Stiles didn’t let himself in.

His arms are completely full of grocery bags and containers, and Derek is legitimately surprised he didn’t trip on the stairs on his way up.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles says brightly as he comes in, bags rustling. “So it’s Valentines’ day, and since _I’m_ single and alone, and _you’re_ single and alone, I figured we could be single and alone together,” he says in a rush as he sets everything down.

“Stiles, what—” Derek starts to say, but he’s interrupted when Stiles shoves something into his hand.

It’s a little box of candy hearts, and he idly wonders if they still taste like chalk.

“I got tired of the same old boring ones, so I got themed ones this year,” Stiles says cheerfully.

Sure enough, when Derek looks at the side of the box, it says _Werewolf Version_. Intrigued, he tears it open and dumps a few into his hand.

“Stiles, all of these just say GRRR and RAWR,” he says.

“What?” Stiles says distractedly, and Derek sees that he’s got his own box of hearts.

It says _Suggestions For Your Lover_ on the side, and Derek peers curiously at the ones in Stiles’ palm. They say KISS and HUG mostly, but the last one says BITE. He smirks when he catches Stiles’ flush.

“ _Okay_ ,” Stiles says quickly, curling his fingers around the candies, hiding them. “Maybe we’ll just focus on the other stuff I brought.” Then he shoves the hearts into his mouth and crunches them up loudly.

“What else did you bring?” Derek asks, and then, undeterred, eats his own candy hearts.

They still taste like chalk.

Stiles crouches down to dig through the bags. “Well, I have some of these heart-shaped cookies, and some cute little pink pastries, and of course some choco—”

“Did you bring any real food?” Derek interrupts, smirking.

“I have some frozen pizzas right here—”

“That’s still not real food,” Derek contests.

“— _and_ some salad,” Stiles finishes, shooting Derek a smug look and shoving the container into his hands.

“Sesame ginger salad dressing?” Derek says, looking at the package. “Okay, you can stay.”

“I knew you’d come around,” Stiles says wryly, scooping up the bags and heading for the kitchen.

“So, what did you have in mind for today?” Derek asks, pulling the lid off the salad and setting it on the table.

“Well, I was hoping we could eat the food I brought, and then maybe snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?” Stiles says, too casually.

“Did you bring a Valentine’s-themed, heart-shaped blanket for us to snuggle under?”

Stiles snorts out a laugh. “No, I didn’t. I’m not even sure there is such a thing.”

“That’s a deal-breaker, then,” Derek says, deadpan. “Looks like it’s not gonna happen.”

“Aww, come on,” Stiles says, starting up the oven. “I know you have a secret collection of soft fluffy blankets. Surely we can find a suitable one.”

“Maybe we can,” Derek says, smiling a little. “But we’re eating in here. I don’t want any more pizza grease on my couch.”

“That was one time!” Stiles huffs good-naturedly.

“That’s all it takes,” Derek says smugly. It really wasn’t a big deal—Stiles had been studying for finals his first semester of college, and he’d been very stressed and _very_ tired, and he’d dropped a slice of pizza on the couch when he’d fallen asleep mid-bite. Derek just likes to tease him about it every now and then.

Though he rarely brings up the part where he’d carefully scooped Stiles off the couch, and tucked him into bed. Then Derek had gone back downstairs and spent the night on the couch. It had smelled like pizza and Stiles, a strangely good combination.

“You keep that up, and I won’t bring out the pink and red candles,” Stiles says teasingly as he puts the pizza in the oven.

Derek is sorely tempted to make a joke about how romantic that is, but he resists. This is supposed to be the single loners club or something, isn’t it?

“I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior, then,” he says dryly.

Stiles turns, gives Derek the little wink that never fails to make his heart flutter. “I’m looking forward to seeing that,” he says.

 

*

 

When they finish eating, Derek takes Stiles upstairs to the not-so-secret collection of blankets he has in his closet. He hands them to Stiles, one by one, so he can choose the one most suitable for snuggling. Stiles acts as though it is a very serious task, commentating on the color, fabric type and size of each blanket Derek gives him.

Derek knows he’s found the right one, though, when Stiles won’t hand it back. “Wow, this is really nice,” Stiles says, smoothing his hands over the deep green blanket. Then he actually throws it over his shoulders and cocoons it around himself, grinning at Derek as he does.

“You might have to find your own blanket,” he says, muffled by the folds.

“I’m sure you can learn to share,” Derek says, and then he throws Stiles over his shoulder and carries him downstairs. Stiles just laughs.

 

*

 

Later, when they’re snuggled under the fuzzy blanket, Stiles tucked up close against his side, Derek decides to ask.

“Is this night going the way you expected?” he says curiously.

“Mmm?” Stiles says, lifting his head from Derek’s shoulder. “It’s going better than I could have hoped.”

Well, that’s good, Derek supposes. Still. “No, but. What were you hoping would happen when you came over here? You must have had a _plan_ ,” he says, because Stiles always has a plan.

“I might’ve,” Stiles says, and even in the dim light, Derek can see his blush. “But I chickened out. I had originally intended to come here and woo you with candy hearts and pizza, and then maybe admit my feelings for you,” he says in a rush. “Though obviously that’s—”

“Stiles, why didn’t you just ask me to be your valentine?” Derek asks, trying to hold in his smile.

Stiles sighs. “Derek, I’m not here to delude myself—”

Derek kisses him right then, needing to stop that ridiculous sentence.

Stiles blinks at him, wide-eyed, when he pulls away. “Derek, will you be my valentine?” he asks breathlessly, then pulls Derek into another kiss before he can say anything. But that’s all right.

He knows the answer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
